fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Purin
Purin is one of the recent princesses of the Palmier Kingdom. She is Natts and Komachi's daughter. Purin is a graceful young girl. People say that Purin acts like a true princess. Purin is determined to help and proctect everyone who needs help. She acts towards Momo like a careful older sister while she is 'just' her best friend. Purin is pretty smart and makes friends easily. Different than Momo, Purin enjoys living at earth for a while. She usually ends her sentences with "~puri". Purin has the ability to transform into a human. She actually likes using this power and is more seen as human than in her actual form. As human, she calls herself . Purin has also the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of grace. General Information Appearance In her original form, Purin looks like a brown hamster with dark turquoise eyes. In her human form, Purin has avocado green that she wears in a braided pony tail. Her eyes are turquoise colored. She wears a sleeveless white top with a mint green top underneath. Purin wears a dark green long skirt, that ends above her knees. She wears green-blueish heels. As Cure Grace, Purin's hair grows longer and becomes blonde. A streak is tied around a butterfly shped hair clip which holds a ponytail. She has a butterfly brooch on her chest. She wears a white dress with white gloves which have butterfly shaped jewels at the end. She wears a little green bow at the back of her belt. She wears boots that are half white and half dark green with red roses on them. Personality Purin is a graceful young girl. People say that Purin acts like a true princess. Purin is determined to help and proctect everyone who needs help. She acts towards Momo like a careful older sister while she is 'just' her best friend. Purin is pretty smart and makes friends easily. Different than Momo, Purin enjoys living at earth for a while. Relationships Family *'Natsu Komachi' - *'Natts' - *'Lolli' & Nana - Purin's siblings. Friends *'Momo' *'Cream' Etymology - Natsu means "summer". It is also a pun to her father's given name, Natts. - Purin is Japanese for "pudding". Cure Contessa - Her alter ego comes from the word contessa, which describes a supreme goddess, and wonderful woman. Italian origin and translation of countess; a lady in her own right.https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=contessa Pretty Cure Cure Contessa is Purin's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Contessa is the new Cure of grace and holds the power of the earth. Like Purin, Cure Contessa often protects other people and also her fellow Pretty Cures. Her first appearance was when she protected Cure Starlight from the enemies. Cure Contessa is often called the "Pretty Cure of Palmier Kingdom" by other characters. Attacks Grace Barrier - Cure Contessa's first attack. First she puts her hands to her chest and the butterfly brooch starts to glow. Then she calls "Pretty Cure Grace Barrier" and releases a swarm a light green butterlfies that grow and finally become a big wall around her and those she wants to protect. Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - Pretty Cure Metamorphose is the tranformation speech that Purin uses to transform into Cure Contessa in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. First Purin appears in front a green screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Light green glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in green light. First her gloves and her boots appear. On her boots, little roses appear and then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in green glows. Her outfit appears and her hair changed the color. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Trivia *While Contessa is being called Pretty Cure of Palmier Kingdom, Starlight is called Pretty Cure of Cure Rose Garden. Gallery Purin.png Puririn.png PurinCureGrace.png|Cure Grace References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairySina Category:Green Cures Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Earth using Cures